He Will Rise
by Bandgirlloveswriting
Summary: Bella-Vae Lestrange, Bellatrix's daughter, goes to Hogwarts in order to help Draco with his job of killing Albus Dumbledore. What will happen?


"Mum," I complained. "I don't want to go to bloody Hogwarts." She looked at me. "But you must, Bella-Vae. The Dark Lord requires it. You have been assigned to help Draco with his task." I nodded. "Alright, Mum. When do I leave?" Bellatrix Lestrange smiled wickedly at me. I walked into the Great Hall of the school, accompanied by Draco. Everyone looked at us. We ignored them and continued on to the head table. "Professor Dumbledore." I muttered stiffly. He turned at smiled, but it faltered when he saw it was me. "I am to be sorted." I said. He nodded and motioned to walk forward. Everyone's eyes followed me and I smirked. I sat on the stool and when the hat was just under two feet from my head, it shouted, "Slytherin!" I smirked again as the table decorated in green and silver cheered. I walked over to Draco and grabbed his hand, throwing a look over my shoulder to the Potter boy and his entourage as we walked over to sit at the Slytherin table. They looked unsettled. "Everyone, this is my fiancé, Bella-Vae. Call her Bella or Vae." Pansy Parkinson looked angered. "What? But Dracie?" She shrieked. I smirked evilly. "Problem, Parkinson?" Then she smirked. "Your fiancé cheated on you with me." She replied smugly. I laughed and kissed Draco. The smirk fell off of her face. "I know. I told him, that since I couldn't be here the whole year while I was at Beauxbatons, he should find an ugly girl to satisfy his needs." Her face turned offended, and she ran out of the hall crying. I laughed cruelly. "Oh Belle," Draco mused, stifling a laugh, "that was a bit overly rude. You didn't need to tell her everything." I shrugged. Then I looked at the rest of his friends. "Draco I am going for a walk. Don't follow me. I will find my way to the dorms when I need to." He nodded and kissed me goodbye. Everyone stared at me as I walked out of the room, the doors to the Great Hall opening in front of me as if a gust of wind had blown them open. I heard footsteps and whispering behind me, as though people were attempting to be quiet. "The halls are empty." I said. "You have to be a lot quieter if you want to get away with being unnoticed by me." The voices stopped. I turned around and flicked my wand. An invisibility cloak flew off of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. "How did you know we had an invisibility cloak?" Harry asked. I laughed humorlessly. "I'm not stupid, unlike most of the dimwits in this school. Sorry to disappoint you." I pushed up the arms of my robes. The three Gryffindors gasped. I looked down and cursed. My dark mark was showing. "Crucio!" I shouted, and two of them, except Hermione, fell to the ground, writhing in pain. I covered my mark with a spell and then said "Crucio," again, this time pointing the wand at myself. I screamed loud enough for the people in the hall to head. "Hermione what's wrong with you?" I managed to scream. Her eyes widened with shock and anger as people streamed out of the great hall. Everyone backed away from her, shouting and pointing. "No!" She yelled. "No it wasn't me! It was the new girl!" Professor Snape pushed through everything and the three of us stopped moving as the spell wore off. I, still holding my wand, muttered a spell and wiped the memory from the boys' minds. "Me?" I retorted, and everyone looked at me. "Why would I curse two people and myself? You're crazy." "Because you have a dark mark!" She yelled. Everyone gasped and looked at me fearfully. I pulled up my left robe sleeve and showed everyone the clear skin, courtesy of my spell. "See everyone?" I said. "Hermione, do you come from a bad home?" She shrieked in anger and stomped her feet before turning on heel and walking down the hall. "I'm going to my dorm. Draco, come on. We need to talk." He emerged out of the crowd and we joined hands. I looked over at Harry and Ron. They were staring after me, confused. "What happened?" Draco asked in a low voice. "They saw my mark but I took care of it. My mum sends her greetings. We're coming over for Christmas. She told me to inform you. 


End file.
